Rogue Nature
by TiffanyKS96
Summary: Pitch Black's daughter, Mother Nature, is causing trouble across the world. The Guardians ask for Pitch's help when she wields an infinite power that she didn't used to have. None of them know how she got it, but they know that she has to be stopped. Will Pitch be able to stop his daughter or will this be the end of humanity itself?
1. Chapter 1

_General Kozmotis Pitchiner was elated to be able to return home after being away for months on duty. As he rode his large black horse across the field, he was able to spot his family's cozy cottage against the background of forest. _

_"What do you say girl? We're almost there. How about a quick run?" He spoke to the horse that he had ridden in battle for years now. She was his family away from home. He didn't know what he would do without her. _

_He nudged the horse with his heel, and she lunged into a full-on gallop. All Kozmotis could think is about having his darling, little girl in his arms again and seeing his wife's beautiful face. The metal of his armor clinked together as the horse took the gathered steps needed to run. He was nearing the cottage now. Suddenly, his daughter ran out of the front door. _

_"Daddy!" Her sweet, little voice was loud over the horse's hooves against the ground. Kozmotis pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off in a quick motion. He knelt down and caught his daughter in his arms. She squealed with delight as he held her tight._

_"Seraphina! Oh my darling!" Kozmotis exclaimed. _

_"I missed you, Daddy," Seraphina said into his hear._

_"I missed you too, sweetheart," he replied. He got up and held Seraphina with one arm; with the other, he led the horse to the cottage. He smiled when he saw his wife standing in the doorway of the cottage. She was also smiling. _

_Next thing he knew, darkness obscured his vision._

Oh no... _Kozmotis thought. He knew what was coming. He felt the darkness surround him in its cold grasp. Pain shot through him as his body had to make room for the shadows and nightmares that engulfed him._

_Kozmotis opened his eyes. The field was in flames. He looked around and spotted the cottage, fire licking up at all sides of it. He saw his wife and Seraphina standing a distance away from their home. He heard Seraphina's cries...and felt her fear. He blinked and there he was standing in front of his wife and child. His wife took Seraphina in her arms and backed away from him._

_'No! It's alright! Everything is going to be okay!' he wanted to say to them. But he realised he had no control over his body. _

_"Daddy, what's the matter with you?!" Seraphina shouted at him. He wanted to tell her that it was nothing, that Daddy was okay. But it would have been a lie. With his back to the flames of their home, he could see his shadow cast out in front of him. He saw himself lift the scythe that the Golden Guard had given him...and bring it down on his family with a force that he never knew he had._

Pitch Black shot up in bed, a cry dying on his lips. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. _A nightmare... _he thought to himself. His face fell into his hands. His body trembled with silent sobs for a few minutes. Finally, he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Pitch swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked toward the bathroom but stopped in front of the full-length mirror beside his closet. It had been a while since he had looked at himself. He had not seen himself since...since he started to become weak.

Pitch's skin was no longer the polished grey it had been about ten years ago when he fought the Guardians. It was paler. His body no longer showed the physique he once had. His muscles had deteriorated to the point of skin stretching over bone. His golden eyes had dulled to a light yellow and a few grey hairs shown in his hair. _That's odd, _he thought. His kind didn't normally get grey hairs, even if they were millions of years old. It meant he was ill and weak. When he thought about it, he really didn't have much left. His shadows and nightmares had left him. He couldn't even use the nightmare sand. He no longer possessed the power that he once did. All that was left was him and his home. His home was grand though. Black, silver, and gold everywhere with a touch of class that one would think Pitch didn't have.

Pitch decided the the hairs weren't important to him and continued on to his bathroom. The black marble floor was cool underneath his feet. To be a single person living there, the room was huge. Pitch stripped out of his black short-sleeved, thermal shirt and black boxers. He grabbed a towel from the linen shelves and turned on the shower to the the desired temperature. Once the water had heated up, he got in. This was a normal everyday thing for him now. He had no one to talk to, nothing of importance to do. After half an hour, Pitch headed down the hall to enjoy a cup of coffee. He was dressed in his usual black cotton pants, black undertank, and black robe with light, black boots. He didn't need to eat or drink, but he allowed himself simple things. Most of the time, Pitch was in his library. The room stretched twenty feet high and the walls were floor-to-ceiling shelves stocked full of books. He had always loved to read, so he kept himself occupied that way. What he thought was going to be another usual day though was going to quickly turn interesting.

It was mid-afternoon when Pitch heard the noise. He looked up from the book his nose was buried in to listen. _Clang! _There it was again. That was peculiar. He had not heard anything like that in years. Pitch was glad that there was at least one thing he could still do. He put the book down and transported through the shadows to his bedroom. He took the long-sword from its cabinet. The blade was silver in color and the hilt was gold. On the blade, the alphabet of the Golden Warriors shone. Pitch transported to the hallway behind the atrium. His instincts told him that's where the noise came from. He had taken down the bronze bird cages years ago. They were awfully ugly things, but they had been necessary for his plan at the time. Pitch _felt _someone's fear in the room. It was a familiar fear, and he tried to remember who it was. Pitch walked quietly out of the hall, sword at the ready. He peeked around in the dark, his eyes used to it, trying to see if someone was there. The room was colder than usual and the temperature was dropping still. Pitch lowered his sword as he started to see his breath. He knew exactly who was here.

_"Frost," _Pitch called out. "I know you're there." He placed the tip of his sword on the floor and leaned on it casually. Pitch watched as ice spiraled around one of the pillars in front of him. Jack Frost stepped out from behind it, staff in hand. He didn't look like he was trying to threaten Pitch.

"Explain why you are trespassing in my house," Pitch said to him plainly.

"It's about Mother Nature," Jack said quickly. "As much as I hate to say it, the Guardians need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch's eyes went wide.

_"WHAT!?" _Pitch yelled. He brought his sword back up and pointed it at Jack. The expression on his face was extreme anger. What happened to his daughter? If the Guardians had done anything to her...

Jack held up his hands. "No, no, wait! Listen! Pitch something is wrong. She's causing havoc. I don't know if you have heard, but there have been freak accidents of nature all over Europe. The European division has reported seeing her at the site of all of them. And...she has the Nightmares," Jack explained. Pitch lowered his sword cautiously. _What? Seraphina causing trouble and being reckless? _That didn't sound right to him. That didn't sound like her.

"Prove it," Pitch said.

"Um, alright," Jack said, "Do you have a television?" Pitch nodded. "May we use it?" Jack asked.

"Yes...but hurry up," Pitch said, obviously annoyed that Jack was there. He rested the sword over his shoulder and led Jack down the hallway. They turned into one of the rooms on the left. It was a big lounge with a gold fireplace that looked like Jack could stand in it without having to bend over. Over the fireplace was a 70" flat screen television. Pitch walked over to the glass coffee table and picked up the remote. He handed it to Jack. Neither of them sat down. Jack turned on the TV and swiftly flipped through the channels until he found the BBC news. A reporter came onto the screen. She was standing in a storm wearing a poncho. Rain was pounding her as she spoke into the microphone.

_"I am standing here in a farming community in Ireland where, as you can see, it's practically flooding! Behind me, an entire forest of trees has been ripped from the ground. We do not know what is causing this sudden freak weather. Meteorologists are working now trying to figure out where this is coming from! Last week it was London and Oxford, but now this!" _

Pitch was staring at the TV, a bit stunned. In the background behind the reporter, he could see his daughter. She was directing powerful winds and rain that blasted through the area. Shadows covered the ground and Nightmares ran rampant through the air. Humans, of course, wouldn't see her or the dark beings.

"Why is she doing this..." Pitch whispered to himself.

"Now do you believe me?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," Pitch replied. "Something has to be done." Jack looked at the TV and turned it off. When he turned around, Pitch was gone. Jack ran out into the hallway. He didn't see Pitch.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled. He heard nothing. He turned to go down the other way and ran right into Pitch.

"_What?" _Pitch asked, still annoyed. He was standing there with his scythe over his shoulder and a bag strapped across his body. Jack looked at him and just then noticed how weakened Pitch looked.

"Damn, you look awful," Jack said aloud. He covered his mouth, not meaning for that to have come out.

"You don't have to remind me of the obvious. Now what is it that you require of me?" Pitch said.

"The Guardians need you to come to the Pole. We need to discuss with you what can be done about Mother Nature," Jack stated. Pitch huffed.

"I know exactly what to do with her. Now if you'll excuse me," Pitch walked passed Jack, toward the exit of his dwelling. _She needs a reminder from her father that she was not born to cause destruction, _Pitch thought.

"Uh, have you seen yourself? Even though she's your daughter, she would probably kick your ass with the state you're in," Jack said. Pitch turned on him and growled. Pitch may not be up to par but that doesn't mean he can't take care of himself.

"Get out of my house, you fool," Pitch said through clenched teeth. Jack was aggravating him.

"But Pi-"

"NO! I will not come to the Pole with you! I can deal with her myself. I don't need you_ precious Guardians_ to care of my own child for me. Now _get. Out,_" Pitch said, walking with the uprightness of the general he used to be. He stalked out into a patch of shadows and transported above the ground. It was still daylight. He pulled a map from his bag and started looking over it. He heard the rustle of a tree branch and a bit of snow fell beside him. Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked up to see Jack standing there, and...was that a look of _concern _on Jack's face?

"Pitch. Let's think for a minute. You know as well as I do that you probably can't stand up to her. You just don't want to admit that you may need help stopping your daughter," Jack said. Pitch looked down, lowering the map. Jack was right. But Pitch seriously _did not like _the Guardians. Especially after what happened ten years ago. He slipped the map back into his bag. He made a decision that he probably wouldn't be proud of later...

Pitch looked up at Jack, trying to remain calm toward the annoying frost spirit. "Fine. But I travel my way. I'll meet you there," Pitch told him.

"If you aren't there in five minutes, we'll come looking for you," Jack said before flying off on the winds. Pitch stepped into the shadows beneath a tree and transported to North's workshop. He ended up in a hallway just off the globe room. He stepped out cautiously, his scythe still over his shoulder. North, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, and Sandman were standing there talking. They all looked up as he entered the room.

_This shall be most interesting, _Pitch thought sarcastically.


End file.
